The present disclosure relates generally to the field of building management systems and associated devices and more particularly to an electronically-controlled valve that modifies the valve position to control flow through the valve based on temperature sensor input from sensors located at the inlet and outlet of a heat exchanger.
A variety of HVAC components, including fan coils, chilled ceilings, air handling units (AHUs), radiant panels, radiators, heater batteries, and heat recovery units often utilize a pressure independent control valve. A pressure independent control valve is a combination of a differential pressure regulator and a regulating valve for flow adjustment. The valves always guarantee a suitable flow rate, and avoid excessive energy consumption. However, as a largely mechanical system, pressure independent control valves are susceptible to failure and their precision may be affected by the presence of dust or dirt in the valve. In addition, pressure independent control valves are often expensive due to the manufacturing and assembly costs of the differential pressure regulator, as well as the weight and size of the regulating valve. A simple, electronic system that regulates flow through a valve in a non-intrusive fashion would therefore be useful.